Remember When
by journey maker
Summary: As her tears fall Tea remembers her past and her friends.. Find out what is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Tea Gardner's body is racked with pain, though she smiles and remembers all the good times she had as she was growing up. As she looks out the window from her room, she drift's back through time and thinks about the first time she saw her mother's smile. Tea's father had died when she was a little girl and her mother raised her alone. Her mother had worked two jobs just to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads.

Tea stops and takes a deep breath because another wave of pain flows through her body. As it subsides she continues to think of growing up knowing that she was loved and that she really never wanted anything at all. She loved living in that little two bedroom apartment because it was always full of love. A tear runs down her face as she remembers the day that her mother came to her and said "baby mommy is really sick, I have what they call breast cancer and it's not good. Her mother went on to tell her that it was in the advanced stage and that she would die soon.

Tea cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms that night and every night after that. That's when they moved to Domino so that they could be near her Aunt Trudey and she would be there to help take care of not only Tea's mom but her also. When they arrived in Domino, it was like coming to a whole different world. Tea loved the idea of being somewhere where there was space to walk and not bump into someone like where they use to live. Trudey was an angel, she accepted Tea right away and in some ways she looked more like her Aunt then her own mother.

The first thing that Trudey did when they arrived was to get her mom to a good doctor. Doctor Jamison was the best in the field of breast cancer. Upon examining Mrs. Gardner he found out that she was indeed in the last stages of the terrible disease and that she had probably less then a week to live. Doctor Jamison did one thing that her other Doctor never did, he listened to everything that she had to say. In fact he even held her as she cried because she was leaving her baby girl. It was like opening the gates to a dam and letting the water rush out. Victoria was able for the first time since being diagnosis really let go of the anger and start to get ready for when her time was over.

While Victoria was at the Doctor's, Trudey was enrolling Tea into Domino High. Tea loved the idea of going back to school. She was an Honor Student and loved learning. As they talked to the Principal, Tea found out that the school had a Dance Class and she had always dreamed of dancing. When it was time for Trudey to leave, Tea was frightened about being in a new school with new people, but she knew that she would soon be making friends.

Her first class was English and as she was telling the class who she was, she looked up and there in the front of the class was a young man and when he smiled she felt at ease. Tea had met her first of many friends, she met Yugi Motou. Yugi would become an influence in her life that would help her through dealing with the death of her beloved mother.

As she went from one class to the other she realized that Yugi was in all of her classes and he would walk with her and she began to open up to him about her life. Yugi was like an angel to her because he would listen and would never make fun of her like some of her old friend did back in the States. She met Joey Wheeler and instantly like him too. Joey was like the class clown but as she found out he wasn't stupid in fact he was far from it. Joey was very smart but would rather goof off then flaunt his being somewhat smarter then his friends.

Tea went on to meet both Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlon and she also found that they were to be some of her best friends. The one person that Tea met that well acted far superior to everyone else was Seto Kaiba. Seto acted like he was totally bored with being there in school. That was when Tea learned the he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp and she also found out that he was raising his younger brother too.

Tea nearly screamed out loud. The pains were beginning to get worse and more intense as the days passed. She didn't want any of her friends to know what was wrong and she begged her Aunt Trudey never to let any of them to know where she was or to even tell them that she was sick. Tea couldn't stand it if they were there only because of her illness, but what she didn't know was that a certain someone had already found out where she was and that in a few days she would be getting some very special visitors.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up.. The Calvary Has Arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, only the Poem, A Mother's Love

Chapter Two

Tea had gone through all the chemotherapy and radiation and now she was receiving drugs to help her endure the agonizing pain of the final stages of the cancer. She had just turned twenty-three and when the cancer hit her she was much younger then her mother.

As she remembered back to the day her mother died, she had to wipe a tear from her face as she thought back to the funeral and how all of her friends had been there for her especially Yugi. If it hadn't been for Yugi she would of gone out of her mind.

He sat there beside her when her mother took her last breathes and he held her as she cried for her loss. It was Yugi who with the help of his grandpa Solomon helped Trudey make the arrangements for the funeral. As she stood up there next to the casket she closed her eyes and recited a Poem that she had written for her mother. It was called "A Mother's Love.

A Mother's love doesn't just start when she finds out she's going to have a baby

A Mother's love doesn't mean she is there just to wipe away a tear

A Mother's love doesn't mean that she is there just to help pick up the pieces of a broken heart

A Mother's love doesn't begin and end at the start and end of everyday

A Mother's love is when you hold your child to your breast and whisper "You are my heart and I will be here for you for the rest of you life."

My Mother's love is standing beside me and will be here till the day that I die and it will be that love that will guide me back to heaven to be with the one who gave me to her, Our Lord.

When Tea finished with the Poem, there wasn't a dry eye there. Yugi went up and helped her back to her seat. He was the one who had the shoulder for her to cry on and right now she wished he was there for her to tell him how much her loved him for being her friend.

There was a knock on her door and when she said "come in" she got the shock of her life. There stood the very person she had been thinking of Yugi stood there in the doorway and he smiled and came over to the bed and sat down and took her into his arms and whispered "it's going to be alright now."

Tea cried tears of joy as he held her and she heard "hey, what about us." That was the voice of none other then Joey. As she looked towards the door through her tears there stood all of her friends.

"How'd you find out?" She asked through her tears.

Joey went over and held her hand and gave her a kiss and said "Kaiba."

Tea smiled through her tears and then she asked "where is he?"

From the doorway she heard "did I hear my name?" And there stood Seto with Mokie at his side. Mokie went over to her and as he kissed her cheek he whispered "didn't think you could keep this from your friends did you?"

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.. Friends helping their friend...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As her friends sat around her bed, Tea could feel their love rising and wrapping around her like a warm quilt. She didn't want them to see her when she was sick from the medication but you know what, it didn't mean a damn thing to them because they held her as she got sick and they held her as she cried from the horrible pain.

She had fallen asleep with Yugi's arms around her and his soft words "we will get through this together."

She woke up to find Mai and Serenity there. They smiled and each gave her kisses and words of encouragement to help her through her darkest hours. One time when she was asleep, it was Joey who said "we need to find out how we can help find a cure for breast cancer."

Seto then laid a hand on Joey's shoulder and he said "we can have some kind of fund raiser to raise money for more research." That's just what they did.

With Seto's help they all contacted people that they knew who would be more then willing to help and soon they had several things in the works. Tristan, Duke and Joey went to their old High School and spoke to the Principal and got his permission to have an assembly to speak to the students about having things like bake sales or car washes to make money to donate to the Breast Cancer Society, in order to do more research into finding a cure for this debilitating disease that affects thousands of women all over the world.

Tea was overjoyed when she found out what they were doing and she couldn't find the words to thank them so she just let her love speak for her. With all of her strength she devoted her time that was left to help anyway she could.

One thing that Mai and Serenity did was to go to the Local Television Station and ask if they could do spots telling women and young ladies how important it was to do breast examinations and to have monthly examines by their doctors. The Owner of the Station was so impressed that he had them do several public information commercials and he even paid for each and everyone that they did.

Tea was getting worse everyday, and Yugi hoped that she could hold on long enough to see the things that they were doing work. It was one month since they first came to see her and in that amount they had over three hundred thousand dollars already raised to help in the fight for breast cancer. Seto had made challenges to the men that he did business with that if he would donate over fifty thousand dollars then they would have to also and believe it or not everyone of them did. The money was coming in and as Tea would lay there in bed she would smile at what her friends were doing and she knew that sometime in the future there wouldn't have to be anyone having to go through the hell she and women before her had to, because they would of found someway to eliminate this horrible disease all together.

It was a cloudy and stormy morning when Tea died. Her friends were at her side when she finally closed her eyes and just faded away. Just before she died, there standing by her bedside was her mother and she was smiling and held out her hand and Tea grasped it and together they walked off to be with everyone in Heaven.

The funeral wasn't a sad time, they knew that Tea would want them to remember her as she use to be and so the had a celebration of her life. They all one by one stood and remembered how they had met and loved her. It was a joyful time.

Tea Gardner died from Breast Cancer and was laid to rest next to her mother who also died from it. Yugi stood there and as he wiped tears from his eyes he said "everyone go tell your mothers, sisters, Aunts and any of your female friends to have annual examines and to do examines of their breasts and just maybe someday this horrible thing that took our friend away will be a thing of the past…….

THE END…..

A/N: Everyday more women are diagnosised with Breast Cancer and each of us needs to do weekly examines and go to our doctors and to know our bodies and if we are concerned go talk to your doctor and never be afraid to speak out. We need to get rid of this killer of women and do it now!!!!!


End file.
